monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbed Espinas
Barbed Espinas are a Lone Species of Espinas that can be encountered at the end of High Rank and onwards. Physiology The lone species of Espinas that dwell in more varied regions than it's previous counterparts. To counter that however, they're far more energetic and relentless towards foes. When enraged, they will start to intellectually read the players next move whether it's running somewhere or using a certain weapon to attack or block and react accordingly, similarly to Berukyurosu. Behaviour While the Espinas, it's subspecies and rare species are often very lazy and will only attack when provoked. Barbed Espinas is extremely hostile, voracious and will relentless pursue a weakened foe or prey until they're killed. In-Game Information Abilities It has all the moves that Espinas and Hardcore Espinas has minus the fact that it's projectile attacks are electric bolts rather than flames and inflict Paralysis and Magnetised. It also has several new attacks such as a slide charge, a charged upthrust bite and ram attack that leave electric particles behind, a roar attack that magnetises nearby rocks and then tosses them around by flappings it's wings, a magnetic forcefield attack where it magnetically grabs debris in the ground and shield itself with the load of debris before initiating Voltage Rage. a charged, bolted charge attack that is double the speed of the regular charge, propelled due to the electricity, flying to shoot 6 electric balls in a row similarly to Rathalos, while flying can aim at a hunter and divebomb while thrusting it's horn down, alongside the Voltage Rage attack where it does an infinite number of combo's until a hunter is either hit or blocks it (only does this when enraged). Attacks It has all the moves that Espinas and HC Espinas has but its projectile attacks are electric bolts and inflict Paralysis and Magnetised on hit. This lists the unique attacks. '''Slide Charge: '''Will charge but then slide to a hunters position and charge again. '''Charged Bite: '''Will briefly breath for a few seconds before biting a massive chunk with electric particle effects unleashed from it. Inflicts Magnetised. '''Rock Toss: '''It will flap its wings slightly which causes parts of debris to levitate, it then aims itself at hunters and tosses the debris at them. '''Rock Rain: '''It will flap its wings extensively then roar which causes masses of rocks to levitate around it, it then flaps its wings in different positions to toss masses of boulders and rocks everywhere to hit hunters. '''Rock Slam: '''It will smash its tail into the ground which unveils masses of rocks around it to burst upwards before falling. Launches hunters high in the air when hit. '''Rock Check: '''It will do the Rock Slam but this time, unveil one massive boulder upwards and then run into a position before then charging itself and then hipcheck, sending the magnetised, electric boulder all across the map. Inflicts Paralysis and Magnetised. '''Charged Charge: '''When charging, lightning effects flash from behind it and its charge is double the speed of the regular charge '''Swift World Tour: '''Similar to the World Tour attack that Rathalos, Gypceros and Yian Kut Ku can do except it flies double the speed and swoops down to hit hunters multiple times. During Voltage Rage, It predicts hunters movements and instantaneous follows them to swoop down and hit them. '''Fly Shootout: '''Similar to the flying fireball shootout attack for Rathalos but it shoots out 6 electric balls instead of 3 fireballs, it additionally also has the chance to do Bolted Divebomb at a hunter. '''Bolted Divebomb: '''When in the air, it will divebomb at hunters, when it hits the ground, its horn is stuck into the ground which the Barbed Espinas grinds its horn across the map to hit hunters (similar attack to Zerureusu). '''Rage Forcefield: '''It will roar which causes masses of rocks and boulders to levitate before then completely covering and shielding the Barbed Espinas. After a few seconds, it enters Voltage Rage which is Barbed Espinas's rage mode and it starts to gain Berukyurosu's intelligent AI. '''Volt Debris Storm: '''During Voltage Rage, it casually magnetises props from the surrounding whether its boulders, rocks, plants or even logs, it can either toss them, shoot electric balls at one which inflicts double projectile damage, use them to shield a part of its body '''Prop Shield: '''It will magnetise parts of its surroundings and then shield individual parts of its body, it can be the legs, wings, tail, torso, neck and head. Hunters bounce off these magnetised shielded parts, even with Purple Sharpness although Cyan Sharpness pierces but very slightly. '''Electric Shield: '''When doing whatever its doing, it will occasionally have veins around its body glowing extremely bright until eventually, an electric + magnetic orb-shaped shield is formed around the Espinas. Staying in the radius of the shield inflicts automatic Thunderblight and Magnetised, it also will inflict instant Paralysis if a hunter stays in the Shield radius for more than 8 seconds. The Shield can last for 10 seconds minimum to 30 seconds maximum. '''Voltage Rage: '''Not a new attack but is the rage mode of Barbed Espinas and it gains Berukyurosu's intelligence, upbringing the ability to do infinite combos and predict hunters positions, destroy traps, ignore flash bombs and generally be unstoppable until it gets out of rage mode. Carves Equipment Rage and Tired States Enraged Roars which can damage hunters in a close radius, parts of it's spikes gain red tips, parts of it's body start to glow blue, it's speed and damage is doubled and it can initiate Voltage Rage. Tired Starts drooling debris with slight specks of the magnetic effect. Can no longer shoot electric projectiles until it's eaten something or gets enraged. Mounts Like any other normal wyvern when non enraged but when enraged, if the hunter doesn't throw themselves off, the Barbed Espinas will unleash an electric forcefield that deals damage and paralyses the hunter that attempted to mount it. Breakable Parts All of the Espinas species breaks also apply to Barbed Espinas. Quests Notes *Credit for the render goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis